Gone
by Busybee 123
Summary: They were all gone- It was just them. Norman/Emma, OOC. One-shot. R&R 'Her heart couldn't take being alone much longer'.


They were gone, Dylan, Bradley, Norma. They were dead, or captured. Emma and Norman were on the run for their crime spree. Dylan and Bradley had given their lives to the police; they didn't want to get caught. Norma was shot in the chest and killed while walking back to the hideout where they stayed for awhile. Everyone mourned, but no one took it as hard as Norman, he cried in his sleep for days. He wouldn't talk or eat either. Emma felt horrible. Lately he's gotten better. Emma has gotten used to being on the run. But unlike Norman she was used to change. Norman wasn't use to not having his mother around. It made him feel abandoned. Even when they disappeared only weeks ago, Norman completely zoned out. He would eat, drink and mumble things from time to time. But Emma was terrified that she was alone. She could go on and on about the most random things but he wouldn't even answer. Emma was afraid; her heart couldn't take being alone much longer.

Emma lay on the ground surround by little creatures in the abandoned building. Her only light was a tiny bulb above them. She could hear the cars passing down the street. Every time she hears a siren it sent chills running down her spine. Norman was beside her, his head resting on his arm. His breathing was steady and calm. Norman rolled over to face her, his eyes still closed. Emma took the chance to curl up against him. She heard his heat beat and tried to block out the sound. Norman always kept her safe, even when they were arguing they still could never stay mad at each other. Norman sleepily wraps an arm around her. She slowly drifts off into her own sweet dream.

Emma wakes up at the sound of a car honking. She glances to see Norman leaning against the wall, glancing out the window. His hair is blowing from the wind outside. Emma gets up and stands beside him.

''Hey''.

''Hey''. He replies, his voice pained. She grabbed his hand giving it a small squeeze.

''You can't hide like this forever, Norman''.

Norman stared at her;

''What do you mean, I'm perfectly fine''. He whispered. She shakes her head, she didn't want to argue. Emma silently drags her oxygen tank toward the door.

''Where are you going?''.

''To get some food''. She was gone without another word.

The warm 4 o'clock sun boiled on her skin she walked out of the abandon building, the building was a art studio and an art school for children but was sadly shut down to budget cuts. She dragged her oxygen tank to her orange buggie. She hoped Norman would be okay by himself for awhile. She doesn't like leaving him alone.

First, she stopped by a nearby Stop& Shop and brought groceries, such as canned baked beans, yellow rice, and steak. She stood in line quietly trying not to draw any attention to her. Luckily, the lady at the register didn't recognize her. Carrying her bag in one hand she threw it in the passenger seat. She decided to buy a grill cheese at a nearby café. She munched on her sandwich as she walked, taking in the scenery of the little town. Her phone buzzed.

_Norman- ''Where are you''?_

_She texted back; ''be there in 5mins''. _

She headed back to her car.

When she finally came back, Norman was waiting for her.

''Hey I-''

''Where have you been''? He said, nearly shouting at her. She flinched,

''I told you where I was going''.

''No, you didn't, when I woke up this morning you were gone''. He said gently. He ran his hands through his hair. Something he did when he was confused.

''You must have blacked out because I told you earlier. Emma said tugging on her brown sweater. Norman glanced at her and sighed. He pulled her close, embracing her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his brown hair. Emma could feel in his tears soaking her sweater, but she didn't care. She silently spoke things into his ear, trying the calm him to down.

''Don't leave me''. He whispered, his voice cracking, ''I don't have anyone else but you''.

She lifted his chin, wiping his tears away.

''I'm not going anywhere''. She whispered. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their hands grasping each other tightly.

''_I believe you''._

_AN: I really liked the idea of this one-shot, if you guys want anymore like this, leave a comment. _


End file.
